<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the moonlight by Axelblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597964">under the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue'>Axelblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is to see the person you love under the moonlight to fall in love</p><p>That was what Mac needed to fall more in love with Riley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer &amp; Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought about this story while looking at the moon, I know it is short but I really liked writing it.</p><p>again I apologize for the misspellings</p><p>let me know what you think of this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was one of the most beautiful nights Mac had ever seen, the stars were shining beautifully in the sky and today there was a full moon that looked amazing.</p><p>the electricity was gone five minutes ago, so the night lights were fading much more beautiful than usual, Mac saw Riley leaning on the terrace railing admiring the stars, for Mac she looked really beautiful in the moonlight and the stars</p><p>maybe he watched her for a long time since Jack approached him with a mocking smile</p><p>"hey stop looking at my girl like that" said Jack</p><p>"I ... no, it wasn't, is that" Mac stuttered nervously</p><p>"It doesn't matter boy, how about you stop looking at Riley and help me light a couple of candles?" Mac rolled his eyes and followed Jack to help him.</p><p>When they entered the kitchen, Jack stopped in front of him and saw him with a serious look</p><p>"Jack, the candles are on ......" Mac was interrupted by a strangely serious Jack</p><p>"so you like Riley" said Jack</p><p>"What? Of course not, she's not just my friend" Mac denied</p><p>"Yes, of course, and why do you spend so much time looking at her" stressed Jack</p><p>"I don't see her all the time" Mac said with a slight blush</p><p>"Dude, I caught you looking at her" Jack said with a stupid smile</p><p>"I wasn't looking at her" Mac denied again</p><p>"Deny everything you want, but it's more than obvious that you like it" Jack sat on one of the stools and Mac did the same</p><p>"It is so obvious?" Mac asked quietly.</p><p>"Maybe for Matty and me that we know you, but for Bozer and Leanna I don't think so" explained Jack</p><p>Do you think she knows that? "Mac asked a little shy</p><p>"I don't think so, but if you keep looking at her like that she will notice and you will have problems with me" warned Jack</p><p>"I just can't help it, there's something about her that makes me completely dumb," Mac admitted with a smile.</p><p>"I realized that you were a complete idiot when you were with her" joked Jack</p><p>"Look who says it, you behaved like a high school boy every time you saw Sara, you are not the only one to judge me" Mac defended himself</p><p>"Yes, but you shouldn't make the same mistake as me by not telling the person you love that you love them" said Jack</p><p>"I don't know if I can tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she just sees me as her friend and nothing else? I love her too much to lose her for something I possibly can't know about love."</p><p>Jack raised his hand and tapped him on the head and Mac complained</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mac asked rubbing his head.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, it's clear that you feel for her is love, and maybe she feels the same way and if it didn't, they could always be friends," Jack said.</p><p>Riley entered the kitchen with a warm smile that made Mac's heart race.</p><p>"I hope Mac already has a generator" joked Riley Mitras walking towards them</p><p>"What were you two talking about?" Riley asked curiously.</p><p>"man stuff" lied Jack</p><p>"What are you talking about? I saw them very mysterious from the terrace" Riley commented</p><p>"I was just explaining to Jack how to make a generator" Mac lied</p><p>"They're both bad liars, but it's okay if you don't want to tell me, don't tell me," said Riley.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night telling horror stories in the dark, playing with each other for a while, and then each decided to go home.</p><p>"See you later Mac" Riley was about to leave when Mac took her arm</p><p>"Riley, I wanted to tell you ....." Mac broke off when the power came back on and the sound of television was heard.</p><p>"For a second, forget that Jack likes to watch the Star Wars movie at full volume," said Riley.</p><p>"Yes, he likes to burst people's eardrums" Mac joked</p><p>"Well what were you going to tell me?" Riley asked with a smile and Mac found himself unable to find the correct words.</p><p>"I just wanted to wish you good night" he felt so stupid, a great genius and couldn't invent a better excuse</p><p>"Okay, have a good night too" Riley kissed him on the cheek before leaving</p><p>When Mac closed the door, he leaned against it and sighed, because it was very difficult for him to say a simple phrase "I love you" was the only thing he wanted to say to him and his mouth refused to say it.</p><p>He got up from his place and walked to the terrace, stopped at the railing and saw the sky and the beautiful moon shining high.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------- -</p><p>Riley was sitting in one of the laboratory chairs while her gaze was lost on Mac, Bozer noticed that Riley was completely absorbed and walked towards her and sat next to her.</p><p>"what are you watching?" Bozer asked</p><p>"na ... nothing" Riley stuttered and blushed</p><p>"It sure is nothing, I see Mac in the direction you were looking" Bozer commented with a smile</p><p>"They're not seeing Mac" said Riley</p><p>"I never said you were seeing Mac, I just said he was there" said Bozer</p><p>Riley blushed again this time more than the last "well that's what hinting"</p><p>"Miss Davis appears to be having a crush on Mr. MacGyver," said Sparky, who was next to the two of them.</p><p>Oh god she's in trouble, Sparky just admitted to something he's been trying to hide, luckily Mac was out of the lab so I don't hear a thing</p><p>"that's not true" Riley denied what Sparky said</p><p>"All of your physical and emotional expressions show that yes, like when Mr. Bozer said he was looking at MacGyver, you blushed and your heart rate quickened," said Sparky.</p><p>Riley had enough of that robot, stood up and took sparky and Bozer just laughed out loud at her</p><p>"Sorry, I thought you were saying you didn't like it," Bozer joked as he laughed.</p><p>"Shut up Bozer, it's not fun" said Riley</p><p>"Sorry, it's the way Sparky put it after you denied it was fun," Bozer said.</p><p>Riley lowered her head and tucked one of her unruly locks behind her ear.</p><p>"Hey, sorry for laughing, but do you really like Mac? Or do I have to repair sparky?" Bozer said in a soft tone.</p><p>"I don't know" Riley said</p><p>"You do not know?" Bozer repeated</p><p>"It's complicated, Mac is one of my best friends, but lately I don't see him like that, I feel like I'm falling in love with him and that scares me a little" Riley admitted</p><p>"And why should I scare you?" Bozer asked</p><p>"A lot of people have broken my heart before almost always men, I'm afraid of falling in love and having my heart broken," said Riley.</p><p>Bozer had a terrible pain in his chest at Riley's words, he was afraid to fall in love, but I met his best friend and could never hurt her.</p><p>"I tell you something, the heart works strangely, you never know when you can fall in love or with whom, but I know that you two are for each other, both of you have had a broken heart before and I am sure that the two of you could help each other to repair those wounded hearts "</p><p>Riley was on the verge of tears, maybe she was right, maybe she and Mac could repair their wounded hearts</p><p>That night was a game night, this time it was just Mac, Riley, Jack and Bozer, the other songs to do elsewhere, an hour later the power went out again.</p><p>"This must be a joke" Jack complained</p><p>"I'm going to go get a flashlight," Bozer said.</p><p>"I'll go with you" said Jack</p><p>Riley showed himself and stood in front of the railing and looked at the sky and admired the stars, when there were not so many lights in the stars they shone more.</p><p>Mac stood up and stood next to him "the stars and the moon look great when there aren't many lights"</p><p>"You like to admire the stars, don't you?" Mac asked at his side.</p><p>"I've always liked the stars and the moon, but these are the times when the moon looks beautiful," said Riley.</p><p>"You look more beautiful in its brightness" the words escaped from Mac's mouth without thinking</p><p>Riley fell silent and smiled at Mac's words and turned to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Did you say I look beautiful?" Riley asked.</p><p>"is that you're beautiful" said Mac posing his hand on Riley's right cheek</p><p>He didn't think about the consequences or anything else and leaned down to kiss her, his lips were soft, warm and perfectly molded with theirs, under the watchful eye of millions of stars, the moon and Jack and Bozer looking at them from afar, they kissed with love</p><p>"What was that for?" Riley asked once she walked away so she could breathe.</p><p>"I am in love with Riley, I don't know how or when, it just happened and the love I feel for you is greater than I have ever felt in my entire life," Mac confessed.</p><p>Riley looked him in the eye and smiled, Bozer was right, if anyone could repair his heart it was Angus MacGyver</p><p>"I'm also in love with you Mac, it's just that I was afraid of feeling love and being hurt" Riley admitted</p><p>"I will never hurt you" was the last thing he said before kissing her again, kissing her under a beautiful starry sky and under the moonlight</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>